TRD3 Project Summary The broad mission of our Center for Advanced Imaging Innovation and Research (CAI2R) is to bring together collaborative translational research teams for the development of high-impact biomedical imaging technologies, with the ultimate goal of changing day-to-day clinical practice. Technology Research and Development (TR&D) Project 3 aims to exploit unique synergies between Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) and Positron Emission Tomography (PET), in order to improve and inform imaging-based evaluations of tissue structure and function in disease. Using modern methods of machine learning and other enabling hardware and software, we will combine these two complementary imaging modalities much as distinct sensory modalities are combined into a multifaceted multisensory stream. Concrete outcomes of our work will include 1) new techniques and technologies for motion correction in MR and PET; 2) new algorithms for the extraction of complementary information from MR and PET acquisitions; 3) new tracers that are tailored for combined MR-PET scanning rather than merely being addressed at traditional molecular targets; and 4) new means of elucidating the intrinsic structure and function of tissue.